


Before the Empire

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Choking, F/M, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, empress au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: Before Empress Cetrye and Emperor Ren took their places as rulers of the known galaxy, they were runaways from the Rebellion and Luke Skywalker’s Jedi temple. After a misunderstanding of intentions, Ben slaughters the Jedi and meets Lita on Jakku to take her somewhere they’ll be safe. There they meet Lady Hux, who would eventually become their Supreme Leader, Commander Hux, their general, and the former general, Brendol Hux. Things don’t go smoothly at first but they both take a liking to the commander.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Kudos: 3





	Before the Empire

When Lita got the urgent holocall from Ben saying to meet him on Jakku with her belongings, she knew trouble was on the horizon.

She was half asleep, blaster in hand when he burst into the ship. Lita nearly shot him before realizing it was him.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” she asked, searching his face for any sign of distress. “Ben, you’re covered in blood, what happened?” She was panicking now. Ben cupped her cheeks, pressing a kiss to her forehead, then another to her nose, then one more to her lips.

“I’m fine, sweetheart. We have to go, though. Let me drive, you sleep.”

When they arrived at a First Order vessel and Lita woke up, she was scared. And more than a little angry.

“Ben, what the  _ fuck?!” _

“I told you that I had friends who would let us be together. And Luke… Luke tried to kill me.”

Lita covered her mouth with one hand. Luke would never! Luke Skywalker would never harm his own family. There must have been a reason or a misunderstanding.

The ship was freezing! Lita had only been wearing a thin blouse and grabbed one of Ben’s jackets he had left strewn through the cargo hold to put on.

The woman standing to greet them was elegant, dressed all in black with curly red hair and an angular face. There was a lightsaber with a long hilt clipped to her belt. As they got closer, Lita noticed that her eyes were yellow, rimmed with red. She was a Sith.

“Lady Hux.”

“Ben Solo.” Her eyes drifted to Lita, who held Ben’s hand tighter. “Your wife?”

“Yes.”

“Come with me.”

She led them through the winding and bright corridors.

“All of your belongings will be transferred to your quarters. You and I will meet with Supreme Leader Snoke and I will help find a suitable position for your wife.”

“No combat. I don’t want her in the field,” Ben said.

“Administration, it will be. Welcome to the First Order and the right side of this war.”

***

After two weeks, Lita finally had her assignment. Kylo, as he was now called, was training well. Ellaria, the woman who had met them, spent a lot of time in their quarters, but Lita didn’t mind. It gave her someone to talk to and Ellaria was good company. 

“The general needs an aide. You’ll report to General Hux in the morning, your uniforms should be in your closet. Tall man, red hair, looks alarmingly like me.”

What Ellaria hadn’t explained, though, was that there were multiple men with red hair and extremely angular faces on this ship. Lita went to the first one she saw on the bridge.

“General Hux, sir?”

No response.

“Hux, there’s someone here for you,” a dark haired man said, a slightly teasing lilt to his voice. Lita recognized him vaguely as Ellaria’s betrothed. She didn’t like him.

“General, I’m the officer assigned as your aide, sir.”

“I’m not the general. My father is who you’re looking for.”

Lita’s cheeks began to heat up.

“I’m so sorry, sir. I-it won’t happen again.”

“Let me guess, my sister just told you to look for red hair?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m Commander Hux. The General is over there,” he said, gesturing to an older man who was greying by his temples and ears.

“Thank you, Commander Hux, sir.”

Lita made her way over to where the elder Hux stood, ridiculing another junior officer.

“General Hux, sir?”

He turned to Lita, eyes travelling down to look at her fully. She didn’t like the way his eyes lingered and the ghost of a smirk on his lips. 

“I’m Officer Cetrye, your new aide.”

“Ah, I see. Come with me.”

Lita followed him into his office and the door slid shut behind her.

“Have a seat, Officer.”

Lita obeyed, sitting in the chair across the desk from Brendol.

“I have questions for your file. Are you married?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Your partner’s credentials?”

Lita thought for a moment.

“KR-004, sir.”

“Kylo Ren? Your husband is Kylo Ren?”

“Yes, sir. Lord Ren and I have been married for one and a half standard years.”

Brendol looked back at his monitor, taking down all the information.

“Children or plans for them?”

“No, sir.”

“Are you in need of a birth control implant?”

“No, sir.”

Brendol raised an eyebrow. No plans for children but no desire for the implant was odd.

“It’s protocol, Officer.”

“I’m sterilized, sir. I made the decision to have myself sterilized two years ago.”

“Any field training or skills with weapons?”

“I can use a blaster, a rifle, a traditional gun and I’m skilled with a vibroblade.”

“Traditional? You’re old fashioned, then.”

“Mandalorian secret.”

“Are you of Mandalorian descent, Officer?”

“I am, sir. I speak both Mando’a and Basic, if that is any use.”

The questions went rather smoothly.

“You will report to me fifteen minutes before shift every day, my schedule will be forwarded to your datapad. Along with regulations for your uniform.”

Brendol Hux was a  _ dick. _

Lita was completely untrained, something he knew, and yet he had now yelled at her for the second time this shift, which resulted in Lita starting to cry.

She missed home and her parents. She loved Kylo, but she  _ hated _ it here. 

“Go get the commander.  _ Now,  _ Officer,” Brendol barked.

Lita scurried out of the office and looked for the commander from earlier. He was nowhere to be found.

“Lieutenant, have you seen the commander?”

“He’s on break in the Officer’s mess.”

Lita thanked him and sprinted from the bridge to the mess hall. Luckily she knew where that was.

Commander Hux was sitting with a cup of tea and drawing a design on his datapad.

“Sir, the General requested I retrieve you,” Lita gasped, skidding to a halt by his table.

“Unfortunately for the general, I’m on break and will be for another half an hour.”

Lita nearly broke down again. She bit down on her lower lip, willing herself to not cry.

“Should I let him know, sir?”

Armitage mulled it over. He had watched silently from the sidelines as his father had screamed at the poor girl until she cried, making eye makeup run down her cheeks, which he had then also yelled about. He didn’t want that to happen again because of his own actions.

“Sit down, Officer Cetrye. You found me but it would be out of regulation for me to go back to work.”

Lita breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe some of the officers here weren’t so bad.

When the end of her shift came, Brendol requested Lita stay for a little longer.

He took two glasses from a drawer, pouring an amber liquid into each. He handed one to Lita.

“I think we will get along very well, Officer. We had a little turbulence today but you’ll find that my preferences aren’t so demanding.”

Lita drank some of the liquid, her free hand laying on the edge of the desk.

“It’s been an adjustment coming here, but I’ll get the hang of this. The work you’ve assigned isn’t too taxing, sir.” Lita forced a smile. She really enjoyed her time with the commander.

“Good, good.”

She stiffened when Brendol’s hand laid over hers.

_ Oh.  _

“Sir, I’m not very comfortable wi–”

There was a knock at the door before it slid open.

Kylo!

Lita pulled her hand away and set the glass down, rising from her seat. She didn’t want to seem too eager to leave, but Kylo held a hand out and Lita rushed to grab it.

“Lord Ren.”

“General Hux.”

“Good evening, sir, I’ll be back for the next shift.”

“Officer,” Brendol said with a nod.

Lita and Kylo happened to be leaving at the same time as Commander Hux, who was in the lift with them.

Armitage mentally kicked himself. Of course the person he was vaguely attracted to was married. He had noticed that they were  _ both _ rather attractive. He pushed the thought away as he trailed behind them on his way to his own quarters.

Kylo was on Lita the moment their door closed.

“Can’t believe that disgusting old man. Putting a hand on you,” he growled between kisses.

“Kylo,” Lita whined. “Take me to bed. We can’t have sex on the floor again,” she giggled as Kylo bit and kissed her neck. “Or at least the sofa.”

“Get undressed and on the couch.”

Lita started stripping out of her uniform, making a little bit of a show of it for Kylo. 

He shrugged his robes off, staying in just a pair of pants.

Lita pulled him down to kiss her more as Kylo’s hand went between her thighs, teasing before pushing one finger inside. Lita moaned as he began to pump his finger in and out before adding a second.

“Want you to be loud when I fuck you,” he grunted, beginning to grind his erection against Lita’s thigh.

“Be rough with me?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Anything you want.”

Kylo withdrew his fingers and began to pull off his pants as Lita pulled her panties down.

He slid inside and waited for Lita’s nod before beginning to thrust at a harsh pace. Her moans were loud, probably able to be heard in the corridor.

“Oh,  _ Kylo! _ ”

“You like that?” He punctuated the question with a hard thrust, which made Lita nearly scream with pleasure.

His hand wrapped around Lita’s throat, squeezing lightly enough so she could still breathe.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Kylo! More!”

Lita’s fingers ran through Kylo’s hair, tugging slightly as he kissed and bit her neck, sucking dark marks where he could reach and anywhere that was unmarked. One of his hands travelled between their bodies, rubbing her clit and making Lita’s eyes roll back.

“You like that, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Uh-huh! Kylo, yes! Yes, right there! Harderharderharder!”

“You better hold on then,” Kylo murmured, wrapping Lita’s leg around his hip.

Lita was practically crying from pleasure. Kylo had managed to pull two orgasms from her and was slowly working towards a third. He wiped the tears from Lita’s cheeks, leaning down to kiss the trails they had left.

“Oh, sweetheart, you look  _ so  _ pretty like this.”

Lita let out a high whine as Kylo’s cock slowly dragged in and out of her.

“Fuck, you feel good, sweetheart.”

Lita hummed, her nails dragging down Kylo’s back. He was covered in so many scratches, red lines going from his shoulders down to his waist.

“Gonna come inside you, baby.”

They both finished within moments of one another.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Lita said, leaning up slightly to kiss Kylo. “I’m gonna go get cleaned up.”

Lita went to wash up while Kylo adjusted his pants and put his robe back on, leaving it open to expose his chest.

He had gone on an adventure with Ellaria the week before and brought a gift back for Lita. A black silk dressing gown. It was simple but pretty. He had left it on the bed for her with a note. When Lita came back out wearing it, he knew he had made a good choice.

Lita took a seat on Kylo’s lap, kissing his cheek and thanking him.

There was a buzz at their door.

Armitage had been standing outside their door for nearly twenty minutes, frozen from what he had heard. Didn’t they know others could hear them?! Ellaria had sent him over with a gift for Kylo and Lita. Some nice wine she had a bottle of. The door slid open. 

“Commander!”

His eyes went wide at the bruises on Lita’s neck and chest. Of course he knew what they were. But that didn’t make him less surprised.

“My sister sent over a gift.” Armitage handed Lita the bottle.

“Would you like to join us for a glass?”

“I shouldn’t, I have some work to finish.”

He couldn’t get rid of the visual of how they had probably looked moments ago when he had heard them. 

“You’re always welcome to join us,” Lita said, laying a hand on his arm. He resisted the urge to pull away initially, not quite used to positive contact. She was gentle, though.

“I think I will have that glass, actually.”

Lita smiled at him.

“Excellent.”


End file.
